Ginny e Draco um amor lindo
by Girnevra Malfoy
Summary: Ginny desobedeceu uma ordem,e sofreu o pior castigo que poderia acontecer.E por causa disso, um anjo começa a nascer dentro de si, e para proteger ela e o bebê, Draco Malfoy esta disposto a assumor a culpa pelo assasinato de seus pais...Mas a algo mais
1. Chapter 1

**Aquilo que foi tomado por força terá conseqüências…**

-Você não vai fugir.- Gritou ele.-Você agora é minha.

**e aquele que perdeu recebera algo puro…**

Seus enjôos estavam cada vez piores, e seu corpo começara a mudar, e isso significa apenas uma coisa……………

**Seu pecado será perdoado…**

-Você não foi o culpado.-Gritou Ginny.-Eu é que foi imprudente.Tudo que aconteceu foi porque eu fiz uma besteira.

Mas Gui não escutava.

**Seu segredo morrera com o seu carrasco…**

-Pega o jornal para mim, filha?-Gritou Molly,que se encontrava na cozinha.

-Estou indo.-Ginny respondeu e desceu para pegar o jornal. Mas quando viu a capa seu coração parou.

_Lucius Malfoy e Nascisa Malfoy foram encontrados mortos em sua mansão:_

_Principais suspeitos:_

_Draco Malfoy._

_Girnervra Weasley_

**Seu amor nascera…**

-Eu assumo o assassinato de meus pais.-Manifestou-se o loiro.

**Protengendo-a de algo perigoso…**

-Você tem que se cuidar, não por você, mas pelo bebê. –Ginny começou a chorar.

**E nesse amor algo surgira…**

Ginny o viu se afastar, e sentir que agora tudo estava perdido. Seu amor tinha despertado.

**Para por fim despertar três coisas…**

Seus olhos se encontraram, e algo novo surgiu dentre deles.

**Seu amor…**

-Eu te amo.-Gritou ele.

**Seu carinho…**

-Eu preciso de você-Ela declarou-Eu e o bebê precisamos de você.

**E por fim sua luxuria.…**

-Te quero.-Ela o puxou para um beijo cheio de luxuria.

**E saberá perdoar alguém…**

-Você não tem culpa, e eu até agradeço.

Gui a olhou e por fim descobriu que nem tudo que acontece tinha sido tão mal.

**Algo…**

-Esse é o emblema da nossa família.-Ele abriu a caixinha, aonde bem no centro, havia um broxe em forma de cobra, e em lugar de olhos dois rubis cintilavam fortemente.E era esse mesmo broxe que um dia temera, agora era parte da sua historia, de sua família.

**e por fim um nome mudara…**

-Agora o que pensa em fazer Sra. Malfoy?

-Eu não sei, e você Sr. Malfoy?

**NDA: e ai? O que acharam do resumo? Será que eu continuo? Escrevo a historia? Ou esqueço ela?**

**Eu a tenho na cabeça do começo ao fim, mais ainda não escrevi, será que eu escrevo ou a historia ta chata?**

**Vc é que vão descidir.**

**Sem comentarios sem historia**

**Com 5 comentarios Primeiro capitulo.**

**Mais de 5 comentarios Mais de 1 capitulo postados no proximo atualização.**


	2. O começo

_**O mundo estava um caos completo, todos não tinham mais paz e tudo parecia fugir das mãos daqueles que apenas queriam viver em um mundo de paz.**_

_**Mortes era tudo o que se via, tudo o que se escutava. **_

_**Sonhos estavam sendo destruídos, famílias eram liquidadas, crianças perdiam sua inocência ao se ver no meio daquilo tudo, e eram por elas que tudo acontecia.**_

_**Por causa das crianças todos se mantém de pé, o único motivo que levava a luta era para que elas vivessem em um mundo lindo.**_

_**Mas elas teriam de esperar, porque a guerra estava longe de se acabar.**_

_**Na biblioteca de Hogwats se encontravam muitos jovens a estudar, e entre eles um velho mago estava em uma mesa a ler com total interesse um livro, até que...**_

_**-Finalmente-Gritou Alvo, assustando todos aqueles a sua volta.-Finalmente achei, agora temos uma chance.**_

_**Um grito foi ouvido por toda a Hogwarts, um grito de vitória, agora todos teriam uma chance, uma pequena chance, verdade, mais ainda sim uma possibilidade de vitória.**_

_**Naquela mesma noite foi feita uma reunião, todos os membros da Ordem se encontravam em Hogwarts, junto com todos os alunos que apoiavam a causa e decidirão permanecer em Hogwarts, estudando, lutando e fazendo o possível para se manterem vivas.**_

_**Muitas pessoas se encontravam no salão de entrada, todos queria saber o que tanto estava sendo procurando por Alvo, qual seria a verdade sobre o feitiço que tanto caçava.**_

_**E nessa noite seria revelado o tão esperado segredo. Porque a guerra estava contra o time de Alvo e o tempo não estava a seu favor.**_

_**Duas semanas sem nenhum ataque, duas semanas de completo medo, pois nada sabia do outro time, e esse silencio era suspeito.**_

_**Porque se algo estava muito quieto significava que algo estava por vim, e o tempo era grande, fazendo assim o perigo ser cada vez pior.**_

_**Mas essa noite saberia o que poderiam fazer, ou poderiam ajudar.**_

_**Alvo apareceu na escadaria do saguão, exatamente as 20:00 horas, e seu cansaço era visível, mas seu sorriso o iluminava.**_

_**-Boa noite, meu caros amigos,estudantes e companheiros, estou finalmente disposta a compartilhar meu segredo como você, mais antes quero agradecer a todos pelo esforço que fazer por defender nossa causa, e louvar nossos queridos amigos que já se foram pelo bem da paz, então lhe peço apenas um momento de silencio em homenagens a eles.**_

_**Um minuto se passou, aonde nem o som da respiração de ninguém era ouvida, e até mesmo as corujas, que até a pouco piavam, resolveram se calar.A pois esse breve silencio apenas um voz foi ouvida.**_

_**-Essa noite, meus caros, será como uma festa, uma comemoração por ainda estarmos vivos, e para compartilharmos a emoção de ter por alguns minutos uma solução para acabar com a guerra.- Alvo começou a descer a longa escadaria com passos lentos e calmos.-Essa manhã, graças a Merlin, finalmente consegui achar um feitiço que poderá nos dar a vitória, ou a derrota. Esse feitiço é de magia negra, mais acho que todos iram de concordar que esse feitiço nos será útil, perigo, mais será o fim dessa guerra.**_

_**-O feitiço que procurava, era um que para isso nos servira muito bem,o feitiço a qual transportarei a alma de duas pessoas para mundos totalmente paralelos ao nosso, aonde quase nada exista. O tempo não se conta, o vento não sopra e as terra não existe.Um mundo abstrato, aonde nada tem forma ou existência.E é lá que as duas almas iram ficar, lutaram e apenas uma delas voltara, não existe volta para o perdedor do duelo. Seus corpos que se manterão aqui, serão apenas cascas, e quando uma das almas voltar, a outra casca ira morrer, porque em seu corpo nada voltara.**_

_**Um silencio sobrenatural se manteve dês do começo da discurso, e até agora nem uma reação tinha sido dada.**_

_**- E eu sei que isso significa que apenas metade das chances esta do nosso lado, mais é tudo o que posso fazer.- Alvo suspirou.- A possibilidade de conseguir algo melhor é muito pouca, e só a apenas uma pessoa que poderá duelar com o outro time.E ele esta disposta a isso, pelo bem de todos, ele será capaz de morrer para tentar por fim se livrar da guerra que assombra esse mundo. Harry Potter será o nosso duelista.**_

_**Nada foi dito, na verdade nada tinha para ser dito, porque todos sabiam que nada podiam fazer. Agora era só uma questão de tempo, o fim poderia estar próximo.**_

_**O fim da guerra e o fim de algum lado estava muito perto. Tudo poderia acabar, era só esperar e torcer.**_

_**Alvo já estava no fim da escada quanto ouviu um assobio alto, triste e lindo, e ele sabia que o que escutava era o que já imaginava que aconteceria.**_

_**Ele sabia que naquela noite seria o começo do duelo final.**_

_**Pelo menos já havia mandado os mais jovens de seus alunos para outros lugares, e por garantia, mandara Hermione, Harry e Ron para outro lugar, um lugar protegido, aonde poderiam começar o feitiço. Agora era só esperar, porque a invasão começara.**_

_NdA: E ai? Como está esse primeiro capitulo?_

_Horrível, eu sei. É que para entender o que esta acontecendo no mundo de Harry (na minha historia), vocês necessitavam saber disso._

_Chato que ainda nada foi falado de Draco e Ginny, mais isso é de propósito, porque se eu falar vai estragar o próximo capitulo._

_Só vou deixar uma pergunta no ar._

_Cade Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco e Ginny?_

_Estariam no mesmo lugar ou em lugares diferentes?_

_Vocês acham que da para descobrir o começo do próximo capitulo?Arrisquem e quem sabem dem sorte, porque nem eu mesma sei onde eles estão, vou descobrir só no próximo capitulo._

_Sem comentários...Sem próximo capitulo._

_Com comentários...Com próximo capitulo._

_Com muitos comentários...Mais rápido sai a fic._

_Agora é com vcs. E obrigada pelos comentários que eu já recebi, eles estão me dando muito incentivo._

_Sah Rebelde_

_cocainee_

_Kaliope S. Black_

_Pptusachan_

_Esse capitulo é para vocês._


	3. Eu não fou fazer isso

_**Em lugares totalmente diferentes três pessoas gritavam a mesma coisa, por motivos diferentes.**_

_**-Eu não vou fazer isso. –Gritou Draco.**_

_**-Eu não vou fazer isso-Gritou Ginny.**_

_**-Eu não vou fazer isso-Gritou Hermione.**_

_**Mas quais motivos levaram cada um a gritar isso são totalmente diferente, o que resta agora saber é o que aconteceu com cada um.**_

_**-Eu não vou fazer isso-Gritou Draco-Por nada desse mundo eu vou fazer isso.**_

_**Mas Lucius não se abalou, apenas virou sua costa e saiu pela porta da biblioteca,aonde até pouco reinava uma paz acolhedora.**_

_**Draco não sabia o que fazer,porque toda a paz que reinava depois de sua volta do colégio tinha acabado, porque seu pai deu um prazo, uma semana teria para decidir o que faria.**_

_**Uniria-se ao seu pai e ao Lord e começava a matar.**_

_**Ou se aliar a Alvo, e deixava de ser um Malfoy.**_

_**E ambas as opções eram péssimas, porque teria de renunciar a alguma coisa:**_

_**Seus princípios de nunca matar ou sua família.**_

_**O que ele ira decidir nem ele sabe, agora teria de correr e decidir, porque o tempo é curto.**_

_**- Eu não vou fazer isso-Gritou uma Ginny completamente irritada.- Eu não vou ficar aqui no colégio esperando vocês derrotarem os comensais da morte da morte, ou serem mortos por eles.-Gritou ela.**_

_**Mas ninguém a ouvia, todos os Weasley se viram e foram para a porta do quarto, como se nada tivessem sido dito ou feito por ela.**_

_**- Cuide dela para mim, e se cuide. –Ela ainda escutou sua mãe falar com Gui antes de apartar para começar a lutar.**_

_**Mais ela sabia e não queria que aquilo acontecesse, não queria ser presa, não queria ficar ali, sem noticias, sem lutar, sem fazer nada.**_

_**Ela queria lutar, queria ser de alguma ajuda, ou pelo menos ser útil, morta ou vida, queria pelo menos tentar ajudar. Mais ela estava presa, inutilmente ali, ainda prendendo Gui, que poderia muito bem ajudar os outros.**_

_**Ela apenas era um estorvo na vida de todos, ninguém a queria, não ajudava, não servia. Nem sabia porque tinha nascido, mais nada podia fazer, alem de chorar.**_

_**Desabar suas lagrimas em cima da cama, chorar em silencio, sofrer sozinha era tudo o que restava.**_

_**E foi o que ela fez, durante horas chorou, gritou, quebrou coisas, se machucou, mais nada adiantou, porque ali ela estava presa.**_

_**E a única coisa de útil que fez foi rezar, para que Merlin ajudasse a todos os seus amigos, familiares e que nada de mal acontecesse.**_

_**- Eu não vou fazer isso.-Gritou Hermione.- Isso é perigoso, e se isso der errado? O que vai acontecer com todos? O que vai acontecer com você?**_

_**Harry e Ron não falaram, não tinham o que falar, porque eles sabiam que Hermione estava certa, mais era a ultima saída para eles.**_

_**-Tente entender Hermione.-Disse Harry calmamente. – Se o feitiço der certo, eu e Tom poderemos duelar e acabar com tudo rapidamente, sem mortes desnecessárias e nem sofrimentos.**_

_**-Mais e se for você a morrer?**_

_**Hermione se levantou e foi até a poltrona em que Harry estava sentado, se ajoelhou em sua frente e chorou.**_

_**Harry sabia o que ela queria dizer, tudo poderia ser perdido naquela batalha, mais era um risco que teria de correr, pelo bem de todos, pelo bem dela, ele iria fazer.**_

_**-Mais eu vou vencer, Mione.- Ele disse acariciando seu rosto. –Por você eu irei vencer.**_

_**E ele a beijou, um beijo de amor, carinho e afeto. O ultimo beijo deles, pelo menos até a guerra acabar.**_

_**- O castelo foi invadido, hora de vocês agirem- Disse Lupin pela lareira por onde acabava de sair.**_

_**- E hora de começar o fim dessa luta.-Disse Ron, decidido e preparado.**_

_**- É hora de tudo ser decidido. –Disse Hermione,no antigo e velho modo Mione.**_

_**- É hora do bem vencer.-Disse Harry, saindo com Hermione e Ron para o porão subterrâneo da casa dos Black.**_

_**Quando todos já estavam lá, Lupin enfeitiçou a lareira, bloqueando a entrada de qualquer pessoa, e também enfeitiçou o porão aonde seria decidido o fim dessa guerra.**_

_**E esperou, porque agora nada podia fazer, tudo dependeria deles.**_

NdA:Capitulo curtinho, eu sei, mais como ele ta?

POR FAVOR DIGAM ALGUMA COISA, OK?

Mesmo esquema de antes: 

_Sem comentários...Sem próximo capitulo._

_Com comentários...Com próximo capitulo._

E agradeço aqueles que estão me apoiando para que a fic continue.

Espero que esteja agradando a todos.

Bjos Girnevra Malfoy. 


End file.
